


TMNT/Daemons Oneshots

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Daemon Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Tags may change in the future, daemon AU, nonphysical daemons, the turtles have daemons but not physically because they werent born humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: A buncha oneshots of TMNT with daemons.





	TMNT/Daemons Oneshots

Sometimes Mikey wished he had a daemon. 

He’d never admit it out loud though; he did once, but it just made everyone sigh and shake their heads as usual. It made April feel bad and Splinter simply close his eyes, saying nothing while Chiyoko shifted on his shoulders, her huge eyes staring at him.  
It felt unfair. Both him and his brothers had human DNA in them. Mutagen was able to turn them into half-human turtles, but it couldn’t make daemons for them? Or what about that Dust he heard about?  
Ice Cream Kitty acted nothing like a daemon, so there was no comfort to be had with her.  
So eventually, he created one in his dreams. A fake one, but one nonetheless. 

He named her Sofonisba. After Sofonisba Anguissola, the renaissance artist he’d read about in the same book Splinter used to name him and his brothers.  
She was only in his dreams though; calm dreams where nothing would change. She would be in his room, most often than not sitting on his chest as a striped brown cat, and she listened to him. He would talk about his day, about a mission, about something stressful in his life… anything really. She rarely answered, but when she did, her voice was soft, quiet… nothing like him.  
But that was alright, after all, she was just a dream character. A figment of her imagination. He never spoke of her to anyone though; it felt sacred. It was his little way of venting out, of talking to someone who actually listened to him, who didn’t hit him or call him stupid or mock him.  
Lately he would start feeling her around him while he was awake; and that was something he could never share with anyone. Not even Leatherhead (if he ever came around again). Sometimes, he felt as though she was at his feet, bristling and hissing at Raph once again insulting him. Or her voice silently reminding him to focus during a mission, but not like Leo would; softly. A gentle reminder that wasn’t followed by exasperation or insults. 

After a while, he didn’t care if she was real or not anymore.  
Finally he felt like he had a daemon.


End file.
